Alec the Killer
Alec stared off in the distance at the crimson red moon. His face was vacant of expression and Klonodor's blood dripped from his brow down his cheek like fresh tears. ''I'm a killer. I'll always be a killer. I will never know peace. War and death is my vocation. Death. He called me Death. Am I the embodiment of Death? '' Alec had slayed Klonodor and his old friend was gone. Behind his back his friend's body had met death and he could not bare to look upon his lifeless body again. He sighed and wiped the warm blood off Ainurbane then fit it into its sheath. Alec was mute as he left the peak of Rellan's Tower and made his way down its winding stone stairs. He reached a wooden door where he entered Rellan's Study. He was startled to find Rellan welcoming him in, as if this was as Rellan had planned. “You should not cry for your fallen friend, my boy. Your tears shall be reserved for Denethor and the fact that he still rules over our homeland,” Rellan said. “But no tears for dear Klonodor. He served his purpose and now he's gone.” “His purpose? Rellan, you have played a sick game. Klonodor is dead now. At the hands of my blade,” Alec said feebly. “Oh, my boy. So much exists beyond what we can see with our fragile eyes. Even one who is as wise as you still has so much to learn. You can not kill what has already dead, Alec. And your beloved Klonodor died by the hands of Orc while you roamed for treasure in Eregion.” Alec stood there in shock as Rellan continued. “Yes, yes. You seem surprised, but I fear it's true. The Orcs felled him and he bled out. Death crept over him but he saw something he did not expect in the Elysian Shard – his love Elvellonwen. His soul bound itself to the shard and that is now where it remains. The vision of Elvellowen gave his host body strength – enough strength to find me. His body reanimated and made off on horse back. He threw down his sword at your feet, Alec. He found me. Oh yes, he found me. And I gave him life in exchange for a small debt in return: that he must slay the tyrant Denethor. Oh, my boy, but that dream is over now, is it not? Because of you, Alec. Because of you and your false sense of justice. Oh, my boy. What has happened to you? I raised you better than this. I was the one who put a sword in your hand and told to slay all that is evil. You are a killer, Alec. You are a sword. You are justice. And that is why I love you. And since you have robbed me of my perfect little assassin, it is you who must go in lieu of Klonodor. You must be my killer, boy. You must kill Denethor and free Gondor!” Alec slumped over, overtaken by the burden he now carried. “I know this isn't easy, my boy,” Rellan continued. “But this is your course. You are the shepherd these lands have cried out for. Only you can end the folly Denethor has wrought!” “If I do this for you...” “Don't do it for me, boy. Kill for the good of Gondor! Our home!” Rellan spat back. “You will return Klonodor,” Alec pressed. Rellan laughed. “Oh, my boy! You humor me! You say it as if I have such power|!” “You do, Rellan! Oh, wise Rellan! Do it for me,” Alec requested with a smirk. His signature smirk. “Your friend was precious to you, as I see now,” Rellan began. “This....will not be easy. Only Elvellonwen's love can bring Klonodor back now. His soul is bound to the shard. Bring me the Elf. Bring me the Elf and you will have Klonodor back.” Alec put his hand on Rellan's shoulder. "If you do this for me, I will act in Klonodor's stead. I will kill Denethor. For you. For Gondor...” Category:The Elysian Shard